Dreaming of Golden Eyes
by The Everlasting Night
Summary: Carlisle and the Harcesis. After Fraiser dies, Cassie and Kiesa are fostered by a former SGC member they move to Forks and meets the Cullens, full summary inside.
1. prolugue

**Prologue: Grief **

**Warning: this story has Esme and Edward together and will eventually involve Carlisle and Kiesa pairing, and graphic ****SEX!**** (thought that would get your attention) scenes, if you don't like, don't read**

**Summary: Edwards looks older and is married t Esme, Carlisle Edwards bachelor brother who lives with them and helps with their four children, Bella never comes to Forks. The SG1 characters are set just after Dr. Fraiser dies only, Cassie wasn't the only child she adopted, SG1 also rescued a harcesis called Kiesa who they found on Netu in 'Jolinar's Memories'. Wells, the officer Fraiser died saving, fosters Kiesa and Cassie so he and his Wife have three kids (including baby Janet). Wells is honourably discharged because of his injuries they move to forks where they meet the Cullen's and notice how different they are from the other natives… (KiesaCarlisle pairing)**

* * *

I sat their feeling completely numb. I didn't know what to think, I was only partly aware of my sister Cassie crying into Sam's chest. All of SG1 was here, Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c and even General Hammond were here. Usually this would be almost a party, but today they were here to tell us that a few days ago our mother Dr. Janet Fraiser was pronounced K.I.A (killed in action).

"Are we going to a care home?" I knew that was what happened to younger earth children who didn't have anyone to take care of them Cassie was already 16 but I wasn't 15 yet, even lying about my age, was that old enough, or would I be made to live in one of these care houses, apart from Cassie.

"Actually Wells and his wife have offered to take you in, his wife has been briefed about you two and the SGC, so you don't have to worry about that' Wells, I barely knew him, I'd only met him once in the infirmary at SGC.

D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E D.G.E

Cassie was crying again. She Sam, Jack, and Daniel were in her room packing up her things. Teal'c was with me in my room. I didn't have a lot of possessions, I hadn't been on earth for long. General Hammond had left the night before, he was making all the arrangements, which apparently included travel arrangements. Wells had just been honourably discharged from the air force , he wasn't ever going to fully recover and now they, we were moving to a small town named forks where Wells would be moving into a roll as a small town cop, and trying not to get into anymore trouble.

"You have said little since Janet's death" Teal'c said as he finished filling a box with books

"As have you" I replied.

"Are your new living standards satisfactory?" I knew this was his way of asking what I thought of Wells and Marcy, his wife.

"Indeed" I said calmly. My bedroom door swung open and Sam walked in.

"Hey, so we were going to stop packing for now and get some lunch, we were thinking MacDonald's, you can have milkshake and ice cream until you puke" she said with a warm smile in my direction. I followed Teal'c out and downstairs.

The house was filled with SGC personal who were all packing up Janet's things, removing any classified materials. As her daughters, Cassie and I had been given a few things that Janet left us in her will, but the rest was going to the rest of her family and friends.


	2. new comers part 1

**Chapter two: New Comer part 1**

**Warning: this story will be KiesaCarlisle and will contain serious angst and lemons.**

**Summary: Janet's Funeral, and rumours about the new family coming to forks.**

* * *

**Kiesa's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the dining room of the hotel where Cassie and I had been staying for more than a week now. Sam, Daniel and sometimes even Teal'c took it in turns to stay with us. We wouldn't be moving for another three weeks, at least that gave us an opportunity to get to know Dylan and Marcy Wells. Marcy was really looking forwards to living somewhere cold, in a house more suitable for raising small children. Teal'c sat down next to me with a bowl of ceral, a plate of bacon, sausages, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms and three slices of toast a long with a big pot of yoghurt, and several pieces of fresh fruit, I'd known Teal'c long enough to know that this was not his last trip to the breakfast buffet table, and yet after the many meals I had watched Teal'c eat I was still amazed that Teal'c actually could eat so much. I was done with my bowl of porridge, so I excused myself and went upstairs to my room.

I was already dressed in a simple black knee-length dress but I felt like today I needed to make more of an effort, because today we were going to Janet's funeral, and I promised that I would keep Cassie from crying at the funeral, especially now that there was that irritating camera crew there.

I changed from the purple flats that were the 1st set of shoes I had gotten my hands on this morning, to a pair of plain black 3 inch heels. I then put on some make up and found a simple beaded bracelet and necklace.

I was ready quite quickly, so I decided it was time to make sure that Cassie was up. She wasn't so naturally I had to let myself in to her room. She was curled up in a little ball on her bed, her arms firmly wrapped around a pillow.

"Cassie" she moved slightly, but only to burry her face in the pillow. I shook her.

"Hm… hngh, Kiesa… go away" I rolled my eyes.

"Cassie its time to get up" I said gently.

"Just five more minutes" I sighed, picked her up and dropped her on the floor.

"Frgnh!... Kiesa!" she yelled as she managed to escape from the bed sheets.

"Get dressed, and get some breakfast, we have to be going in an hour and a half" I said walking out.

* * *

**Still Kiesa's P.O.V**

2 hours later me and Teal'c were standing outside the hotel next to his car, still waiting for Cassie to come out. I could tell that we'd already been waiting to long be Teal'c's standards, he was starting to fidget in his monkey suite. Finally Cassie stumbled out of the front door and into the passenger seat. I went in the front seat and Teal'c was driving, it was a long ride there and surprise, surprise, Cassie fell asleep in the back seat.

I hadn't been to stargate command in a while, since I had first arrived on earth in fact, but nothing had really changed. It was still all grey walls, and grey rooms with grey floors with the occasional number or room name painted in muted colours.

The service was short, everyone like Carters speech, and amazingly the camera crew didn't get in the way that much. Afterwards everyone either piled into the cafeteria or stood in the corridors outside. Daniel sat me and Cassie down at one of the tables O'Neill quickly joined us with a tray of brightly coloured jellies and bad jokes that were his attempt to cheers us up, I could tell that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V**

I was standing next the kitchen counter in the kitchen we never use. Alice and Jasper were on a hunting trip, but Roselie and Emmett would be home from school any minute now. As always Esme was in the living room, waiting to do her mother hen thing. I smiled, that was one of the things I loved about Esme, no matter how long she played mother, she could never get tired of any little facet of motherhood. I had been hiding at home for the past few days, namely because everyone in the town was thinking about a family of new comers that would be arriving in a few weeks. I wouldn't be annoyed so much, if everyone wasn't so fixated about the fact that the two daughters in this family were adopted like our 'kids'. There were all these rumours floating around, we were either all part of some weird cult that adopted children (there were several theories as to why the adoption thing) also, we could be aliens planning an invasion, or we were either witness protection or government agents, in forks, and that was only the stories I'd heard three days ago! All in all these new comers were going to have a hard time here, what with everyone assuming that they were total weirdo's even before they got here.

**so what did you think of chapter 2?**


End file.
